In A Gadda d'Athéna
by Kandai
Summary: La question n'est pas de savoir si Kanon est réellement idiot mais plutôt si la bêtise peut être soignée à coups de cosmos dans la figure. Drabble. Cadeau à Felindra.


**Crédits** \- Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.  
 **Base** \- Saint Seiya  
 **Rating** \- T  
 **Avertissements** \- Crack. Un chouïa de violence implicite.  
 **Spécial** \- Sur un prompt tumblr de kaveirya (Felindra) : "Ikki/Kanon, Come here and make me".

 **Note** \- Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez toute cohésion, c'est 800 mots de crack en barre et de chevaliers qui font les abrutis; la question est pourquoi est-ce que je n'écris que du sérieux ultra-plombé d'angst ou des UA's complètement cracks pour ce fandom ? Mystère et la flèche du Sagittaire. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

 **In A Gadda d'Athéna**

* * *

Parfois – souvent – constamment, Ikki se demande qui est le plus âgé dans l'histoire.

Sérieusement, il se découvre toujours des trésors de patience lorsqu'il en vient à gérer l'impulsivité du cadet des Gémeaux (qui au cours des années, s'est invité presque tout seul dans le cercle très fermés des gens qu'il ne vendrait pas à Hadès sans y réfléchir au moins deux fois et un peu moins tout seul dans son lit mais il s'agit là d'une autre histoire) mais de temps à autre, il découvre une limite dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'au moment où Kanon s'était mis en tête de la piétiner avec l'allégresse d'un enfant de cinq ans.

(Il ne plaisante même pas, c'est là l'âge mental que Saga s'entête à lui donner. Ikki n'est pas souvent d'accord avec l'aîné des Gémeaux mais quand il l'est, la date mérite d'être retenue pour la postérité.)

La limite du jour est atteinte avec la subtilité d'un taureau en rut, n'en déplaise à Aldébaran, toutefois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! râle le cadet des Gémeaux pris la main dans le caleçon préféré du Phénix, lequel a rejoint sa ribambelle de sous-vêtements piteusement accrochés à la statue de Niké comme les décorations farfelues d'un sapin de Noël – à la différence près qu'il ne s'agit ni d'un sapin, ni de Noël et que ses chaussettes ne sont pas là pour faire joli. Ils n'sont pas en train de donner une fête en ton honneur et celui d'Athéna là-bas ?

— Si tu croyais que j'allais rester pour leur fête de tarlouze, rétorque Ikki du tac au tac, étrangement blasé alors que ses caleçons s'amusaient à onduler au gré de la brise sur les replis de pierre, c'est que tu me connais mal.

Un silence gêné s'installe, le Gémeaux perché sur l'immense statue de la Déesse comme un enfant piégé dans un arbre et Ikki incapable de se décider entre lui envoyer une attaque dans la figure, crier ou soupirer profondément – ou les trois à la fois, tiens, quelle bonne idée.

— Qu'est-ce que _toi_ , tu fous, Kanon ? s'entend-il dire entre ses dents serrées. Si son cosmos s'est allumé, c'est… probablement en lien et ne veut probablement pas dire qu'il tient absolument à casser la gueule au connard en train de jouer les Chats perchés branche Père Noël du dimanche dans son coin alors que tout le monde est en train de célébrer le retour d'Athéna et de ses chevaliers divins juste un temple plus bas.

— Il te faut un dessin, vraiment ? maugrée le cadet des Gémeaux en réajustant un caleçon qui penchait un peu trop dans le vide.

Une chaussette chute, entraînée par l'inexorable gravité. Ikki sent sa jugulaire palpiter à sa gorge ainsi que son poing se serrer rien d'alarmant, c'est parfaitement normal, ceci dit, quand votre ami et amant occasionnel se comporte comme un gamin de cinq ans avec un sérieux retard mental. C'est normal, non ?

— Ce qu'il me faut, ce sont mes fringues, Kanon, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me les rapporter illico où je t'assure que ça va mal se passer.

C'est apparemment la chose à ne pas dire car le Gémeaux s'empresse de lui répondre par un rictus.

— Viens ici et oblige-moi donc, poulet à la broche.

Si son cosmos finit par exploser pile à ce moment là, c'est également parfaitement _normal_.

* * *

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce que je dois payer les pots cassés de ta blague pourrie, Kanon ?

— _Ma_ blague pourrie, _ma_ blague pourrie, elle a bon dos ma blague… je peux te rappeler qui a failli démolir le Treizième Temple ? _Deux fois_ ?

— Et qui a cru qu'accrocher mes chaussettes au bouclier d'Athéna serait une excellente idée ? Tu sais combien j'ai de paires de chaussettes, Kanon ? Eh bien, je n'en ai plus ! Et c'est à cause de ta brillante démonstration d'humour !

— C'était juste une petite plaisanterie, d'accord ? Et tu as tout gâché en t'échappant de la fête aussi, tu étais censé t'en apercevoir après !

— Après quoi ?

— Après… euh, après, voilà…

— Parce que tu avais un plan en me piquant mes fringues ?

— … Peut-être, oui, bon, j'avais une sorte de plan… mais tu as tout fichu en l'air, comme d'habitude !

— Je croyais que le fiasco avec Poséidon t'avait suffi, mec. Quand est-ce que tu pigeras que tes plans sont mortellement craignos ?

— Celui-là partait bien. T'étais censé te retrouver complètement à poil et sans avoir rien à te mettre ni personne pour te demander des fringues donc tu aurais été forcé de rester au lit et… oui, d'accord, c'était ridicule. La prochaine fois, je m'abstiendrais puisque tu y tiens tellement.

— … T'as sérieusement inventé une magouille pareille pour pouvoir me garder dans ton lit toute la semaine ?

— Eh, tu m'aimes pour ça, non ?

— Athéna nous vienne en aide.


End file.
